Otherworldly Lights
by StrangerThanFiction25
Summary: Ichigo, Grimmjow, Shiro, Orihime, and Ulquiorra all end up in a world with fairytale creatures, after following some will o' the wisps. It's too bad that these fantasy creatures aren't as nice as they're portrayed to be in the movies. Why does Ichigo keep being called 'The Dragonborn? And can Grimmjow save him when he is to be sacraficied to an angry god? GrimmIchi


A group of college students sat at the edge of Ballyboley forest in Northern Ireland. The group was on break and had decided to vacation in Ireland. For kicks and giggles, they had decided to go visit the infamous haunted forest: Ballyboley Forest. Their laughter rang through the quiet area, the sound harsh and sinister. The group consisted of Ichigo, Shiro, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Orihime, Nel, Halibel, Starrk, Nnoitra, Rukia, and Renji. Rukia had come up with brilliant plan to play truth or dare. The game had actually turned out more fun, than the others in the group thought it would have been.

At quarter to midnight, the group noticed a strange bluish light emitting through the trees of the forest. The small light gave the forest a ghastly look, as it shadowed something's harshly. With the light came a soft voice barely audible singing an eerie version of 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star', which raised the hairs on the back Ichigo's neck. Grimmjow grinned from across the fire in Ichigo's direction.

"Alright, strawberry," Grimmjow said, earning a scowl from said strawberry. "I dare you and Ulquiorra to go find out what that light is."

"Whatever," Ichigo said, standing up. "Let's go, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra stood up without a word, grabbing the lantern shaped like a jack-o'-lantern. Both boys, holding lanterns, headed into the forest on the one of the paths already there. The bluish light looked like a floating flame hovering in the air that no matter how far the boys walked towards it never seemed to get any closer. Suddenly the floating light veered off the path, into the woods. Ichigo stopped to weigh the pros and cons of following after it, but Grimmjow's smug face appeared in Ichigo's mind. That bastard would never let him live this down if he didn't find out what that was. So, in the end Ichigo set off after the light into the forest. Ulquiorra just silently walked besides Ichigo, his keen eyes seeming to glimmer in the faint light like a cat's. Twigs and other things beneath their feet crunched and snapped, making the only other sound in the forest, aside from the disembodied voice still singing its eerie melodies.

The farther into the forest they went the colder and denser it became. Both boys pulled the hoods of their sweatshirts up, confused by the sudden change in temperature. The light before them danced about between the trees, leading them farther into the forest. All of a sudden the light disappeared, leaving Ichigo and Ulquiorra alone in the dark forest with their lanterns as their only source of light. The two looked around for the bluish light, but not a glimpse of it could be seen anywhere. They had been lead to a spot in the woods, where some large stones jutted up from the Earth creating a circle. Moss covered the large stones, and some of the stones leaned against each other. Curious, the two walked over to the circle of stones, the grass by them reaching their knees.

Walking into the circle, Ichigo spun in a circle to look at how the forest had grown a perfect circle around the formation. Ulquiorra walked into the circle, also, observing what Ichigo had noticed, but without spinning in a circle. The two stood in the middle of the circle, Ichigo ready to admit defeat and head back towards the rest of the group. Blue light flood the area, blinding the two for a moment. Once they could see again, Ichigo and Ulquiorra saw that the bluish light had returned, but instead of one now there were many of them. The lights encompassed the circle of rocks, seeming to look like they were dancing around it. Ichigo and Ulquiorra stared in awe at the flame like lights surrounding them. The lights slowly began to spin faster and faster around them, making them look like a blue line encircling the rocks. An eerie song from earlier appeared again, as the world actually seemed to spin. Losing their grips on their lanterns, the lanterns fell to the ground with a clatter. The lights disappeared again, along with the two boys.

...

Ichigo and Ulquiorra had been gone a long time now and everyone was beginning to worry. Grimmjow stood at the entrance to the path leading into the forest, his arms crossed over his chest. He stood there watching for any sign of the two that had left a while ago now. Glancing down at his phone, it was exactly midnight on the dot. So, those two had been gone for fifteen minutes now. Sighing, he decides it was time to start looking for them.

"I'm going to go find those two," Grimmjow stated, picking up a lantern. "Whoever wants to join me they can," he said, walking away into the forest.

Shiro and Orihime hurried to catch up with Grimmjow's retreating figure, completely forgetting to grab their own lanterns. The trio walked along the worn path in silence. So far, there had been no sight of either of the two missing from their group. It was beginning to annoy Grimmjow, worry Orihime, and make Shiro become worried and annoyed. The light that Ichigo and Ulquiorra had been dared to find out what it was, appeared in the trees away from the path. Figuring that it was those two messing with them, the trio went after the floating light. The light danced before them the whole way to the circle of stones, where it again disappeared.

The trio looked around, before noticing the steady glow of lanterns in the center of the circle. Grimmjow leading the way through the knee high grass marched over to the lights expecting to see Ichigo and Ulquiorra. Reaching the center of the circle, they found two lanterns and nothing else. Grimmjow growled in frustration, throwing his lantern down on the ground with the other two, where it landed with a thud.

"Where the fuck are those two," Grimmjow snarled to no one in particular.

Shiro opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as the light returned. The lights danced around the circle, spinning faster and faster. Orihime stared at the blurring bluish lights in a mix between terror and awe, while Grimmjow and Shiro stared at them in confusion more than anything. Soon the world began to spin outside the circle, until the lights vanished. The trio had also vanished.

...

Ichigo woke with a groan, rubbing the back of his throbbing head. Opening his eyes, he saw that he and Ulquiorra where lying in a field still in a circle made of stones. But these stones were clean of moss, and none of them were leaning against one another. Confused by what he saw, he rubbed his tender head again. Looking at Ulquiorra's unconscious form next to him, Ichigo tried to figure out if he was still dreaming or if he had hit his head harder than he thought when he had fallen to the ground.

The bluish light from earlier reappeared in the distance, slowly coming closer. Two voices could be heard, along with the light. The eerie voice that had been singing earlier was one of them. As the light grew ever closer, Ichigo could begin to make out the form of a lanky person with it. The light and person were halfway to the circle of stones, when Ulquiorra began to stir. Ulquiorra blinked open gem green eyes, as he too rubbed his tender head. Glancing back to the light and person, Ichigo could finally make out what it looked like. It was an older looking woman. The woman was tall and lanky, with her back hunched. Her bones stood out starkly against her pale, wrinkly skin. She was whispering with the eerie, disembodied voice.

The old woman was so close now that Ichigo could see that what he had mistaken as wrinkles was actually grayish purple veins showing up vividly through the skin. Her nails were more like jagged, black talons. And her eyes were completely and utterly blue. No sclera or pupil to be seen. Down her back there was what looked to be quills, pointing straight up in the air.

Once she was at the edge of the circle, she asked the disembodied voice, "What have you brought me this time?"

She grinned, showing off shark-like teeth and black gums. Her eyes stared at the two boys hungrily, seeming to devour them with just her eyes. Wispy, white hair fell down into her face a bit as she cocked her head and reached out an arm. Her arm made sickening cracking noises as it fully extended, and then she crocked a finger at them.

"Come here," she crooned, her voice grating like sandpaper. "I won't hurt you, much," she cackled in sadistic glee, as Ichigo and Ulquiorra stared at here with wide terrified eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay this is another story that I got an idea for that I just had write, and now I'm forcing myself to stop until I write at least a couple chapters in my other stories. So what do you guys think of this one? Reveiws and all that good stuff greatly appreciated.

Grimmjow: You didn't tell what happened to me and I'm the best character in here T.T  
Ichigo: Do you really want to know what happens to you?  
Grimmjow: Hell yeah!  
Author clamps a hand over Ichigo's mouth.  
Author: Now, now Ichi-berry we can't have you going and telling what happens in the story to the readers, no can we?  
Grimmjow: But I wanna know.  
Author: Well you'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
